


Gatto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natsu da gatto è ancor più pericoloso.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 10. GattoNumero parole: 693.





	Gatto

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Natsu x Gajeel - Vampires by Devileyes90.

S

  
Gatto

Gajeel sbuffò sonoramente.  
“Ho fame! Ehi, ho detto che ho fame!”. I richiami di Natsu dietro di lui risuonavano striduli per tutta la cucina.  
Il dragon slayer schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
< Solitamente è insopportabile, ma da quando è accaduto quel maledetto fatto, è anche peggio. Doveva proprio beccarselo lui l’incantesimo che lo rendeva in parte ‘gatto’?!  
Insomma, io adoro i gatti. Levi sarebbe stata una gattina stupenda. Invece no, lui, ed ovviamente lo hanno rifilato a me.  
Persino Erza si è resa indisponibile. Maledizione! > pensò.  
“Mi senti, ho fame!” si lamentò Natsu, balzando sopra il tavolo.  
Gajeel arrossì, guardandolo di sottecchi, intento a leccarsi la zampa. Le sue mani e i suoi piedi erano divenuti delle zampe soffici e morbide, sulla testa gli erano cresciute delle morbide orecchie rosa, dello stesso colore della coda che dimenava. I suoi canini candidi brillavano alla luce della lampada.  
< Perché deve girare nudo?! Poi perché mi sento sempre così accaldato in sua presenza… assurdo, mi veniva da pensare eccitato > rifletté Gajeel, detergendosi le labbra secche con la lingua.  
“Prendi il tuo maledetto cibo, allora, è nella ciotola” si lamentò.  
Natsu soffiò. “Io devo accontentarmi di quelle gommose strisce di carne secca, mentre tu hai pane morbido e pomodori freschi? Giammai!” si lamentò.  
Gajeel uscì dalla cucina a passi pesanti e raggiunse il divano, ricadendovi pesantemente.  
“Io non mi meritavo te nella mia vita! Facevo bene ad odiarti!” sbraitò.  
Natsu lo seguì e gli balzò sulle gambe, ticchettandogli con la zampa sul viso. “Non piagnucolare, idiota. Sono io quello che… Umh, hai sempre avuto questo buono odore?” domandò, annusandolo.  
Gajeel s’irrigidì, mentre l’altro si strusciava su di lui.  
“Non m’importa se siamo entrambi membri di Fairy Tail, io ti ammazzo nel sonno” sibilò. Grugnì, vedendo che l’altro si sedeva su di lui a cavalcioni, con le gambe aperte, continuando ad annusarlo.  
“Se fai così, ti annuso anche io” brontolò. Iniziò ad annusarlo e rabbrividì.  
< Sa di fiori ridotti in cenere. Ha un odore particolare, spaventoso e seducente insieme. Non qualcosa da gatto, comunque… Neanche da ‘maschio’ normale > pensò.  
“Hai l’odore di un predatore… Però non riusciresti a battermi. Persino in queste condizioni, posso stenderti” si vantò Natsu.  
Gajeel tentò di spintonarlo e Natsu lo schivò. “Vedi?” si vantò e gli leccò il viso.  
Gajeel lo afferrò per un braccio e lo sbatté sul divano, facendolo stendere, mettendosi su di lui. “La vuoi piantare?!” gridò.  
Arrossì, notando che il giovane gatto era visibilmente eccitato.  
Natsu fece delle basse fusa. “Hai un buon sapore” mormorò roco.  
< L’incantesimo deve aver fatto scattare qualcosa di strano. Non pensavo lo avesse cambiato fino a questo punto.  
Sarà il calore dei gatti o qualcosa del genere? > si domandò il dragon slayer del ferro.  
Natsu gli afferrò la mano e l’obbligò a massaggiargli il petto. “Nnnnh…”. Iniziò a gemere tra i denti. Scese, Gajeel sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro si faceva sfiorare l’intimità.  
“Ah… naaaah… ah…”.  
Gajeel si ritrovò a fremere, boccheggiando. < Perché mi piacciono tanto i versi osceni che sta producendo? > pensò, arrossendo.  
Le guance di Natsu erano diventate rosse, le orecchie da gatto gli si erano abbassate sul capo.  
< Benissimo. Scoprire di essere bisessuale è un conto, scoprire che mi piace questo idiota è un’altra! > pensò Gajeel, deglutendo rumorosamente. Riuscì a liberare la sua mano, notando che l’altro lo fissava sorridendo furbetto, con la testa piegata di lato.  
Natsu miagolò: “Miao-jeel”.  
Gajeel si ritrovò a respirare più rumorosamente e sogghignò.  
“Ti piaccio così tanto?” sussurrò.  
Il dragon slayer del fuoco gli avvolse il polso con la coda felina e ridacchiò. “Aaaah… non sai quanto…” gorgogliò.  
Gajeel avvertì i propri vestiti andargli stretti, se li sfilò, il alcuni dei suoi piercing di metallo rimase impigliato qualche filo.  
“Voglio farlo con te” mormorò Natsu.  
Gajeel si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli mori. “Se ti assecondo, tornato in te, mi ucciderai?” domandò.  
“Oh no, penso che asseconderò ben altre posizioni” sussurrò Natsu, stringendogli i fianchi con le gambe.  
< Sento che sto per fare la più grande idiozia della mia vita > pensò Gajeel, baciandolo con foga. < Dannato ‘gatto’ >.


End file.
